Nightly Hauntings
by HaloHunter89
Summary: There was more noise now but it was from the others. Clearly they'd heard it all. Carol grinned and closed her eyes, maybe she'd sleep tonight.
**There is no excuse for this.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Carol stared wide eyed at the wall unsure if she should say something, unsure if she could if she even wanted too. Daryl's chest pressed to her back and his arms around her tightened as his face buried in her throat. Silent chuckles rolled down her throat as his breath stirred her hair. Of course he found it hilarious.

The wailing was growing in pitch and the creaking of springs. Sharp gasps, moaned words, and wailing were the music of the night. There was a time when it would've been crickets or frogs, but not anymore.

"Like clockwork." Daryl snorted as he rolled then and pulled her down in the bed with him.

Carol grimaced because it didn't take long after the prisoners joined the group for her start losing sleep. Daryl of course snorted, laughed, and then fell asleep. His knowing laughing eyes in the morning as she finally started to nod off the only thing that made her smile at night because otherwise she thought of smothering Axel.

The wailing continued to get louder. It was starting to echo around them and Carol grimaced. He was going to wake someone up with his perverted agenda. She wished that Rick and Hershel would put a stop to it. At Least go up there and let him know they ALL heard him.

"What the fuck is that goddamn noise?" Merle barked stepping into their cell.

Daryl rolled onto his back and Carol rolled to face the door. Merle was scowling at Daryl's grinning face and Carol pinched him.

"It sounds like someone is raping a goat." Merle deadpanned. "All that wailing and shit. Is this place fucking haunted."

"Nope." Daryl chuckled, popping the P.

Carol's eyes narrowed and she got a slow smile, "It's Axel."

This was perfect because Merle had only been back three days. Rick finally let him out of lock up and this was his first night out here with the banshee that was Axel. Merle stared at her hard for a second before he got what she meant. By then Daryl's laughter was growing and Merle's anger was building.

"You mean to tell me a man is making that noise?" Merle stared at them both.

"Yes." Daryl grinned. "I guess we know where he fit in with the prisoners."

Carol slapped Daryl's chest but he ignored it and tightened his arm around her. Merle shook his head and scowled even more.

"Fuck this."

He turned and stormed out of the room. Carol laid there and Daryl stopped laughing. Both of them were waiting with baited breath. She could hear Merle's footsteps as he stormed for Axel.

"Oh god! OH GOD NO!" Axel shrieked.

"Listen here you little sawed off cocksucker." Merle's voice stopped suddenly. "Is that...Beth?"

Axel's mumbled words didn't reach them clearly but Carol setup. Daryl's eyebrows shot up and Carol snorted. Both of their eyes widened though hearing Merle saying the youngest Greene sisters name. The prison went deathly quiet then and Carol held her breath.

"You nasty little fuck." Merle sneered. "Get your goddamn dick out of that. If I have to hear this shit another minute I'm going to throw you both into the goddamn walkes.

Daryl elbowed her and Carol looked down at him, "Did he say Beth?"

Daryl nodded at her words and she grimaced. "Hershel's going to kill him."

Daryl nodded and smiled.

Merle's threats followed him as he stormed right back for his brothers cell. Carol waited to hear what he had to say. She adored Merle's crass sense of humor. She could hear Beth now trying to move quietly but it was no use. Surely everyone heard Merle. There was more noise now but it was from the others. Clearly they'd heard it all. Carol grinned and closed her eyes, maybe she'd sleep tonight.

"That nasty motherfucker, brother." Merle sneered, "You have any idea the horrors I've seen in my life? The shit I've done?"

Carol shook her head and Daryl raised a brow.

"I've killed people!" He looked horrified. "Never in my life have I seen something as sick as Axel thrusting like a man possessed with his narrow ass bony hips into Beth who is laying there like a cold dead fish."

Daryl snorted, "I'm sure you've seen worse."

"You ever seen what a fish looks like when it's thrown from water. When it's dying." Merle deadpanned. He turned his eyes to Carol, "She was throwing her arms around like she was stroking out and otherwise useless."

"Fucking disgusting." Daryl muttered.

"I thought he'd been in there fucking a sock or some shit." Merle huffed.

He turned leaving now that all the wailing stopped. He didn't make it far though before his head was back in the room, his hand braced on the door.

"That wailing was Axel. Beth was doing that dead fish thing even with sounds."

Merle left them then and Daryl buried his face in her neck again. He was silently laughing but she couldn't help but to hope that the nightly hauntings would stop now.


End file.
